Due to the changes of modes of the society nowadays, people favor open-air activities to spend their leisure time. Therefore, instruments suitable for open-air activities have been ever changing and renewing to meet the timely requirements. The main defect of the open air actitivies is that most of the required instruments are inconvenient to be carried by the users themselves. In particular, most of the inclining instruments are either bulky or large in volume and not suitable for the participants themselves to carry. Considering the ground, generally it is rather hard to find a flat area suitable for sitting and lying down. Thus, it is of necessity to design an instrument that is easy to carry and that the user can lie thereon in the openair.